Heal
by Lovers Lymric Passions Poet
Summary: What happens when a promise is broken? Can Santana heal Brittany after the damage is done? And what is the secret Rachel won't let Santana know? Will Quinn help Rachel heal? Nightmares and dreams from the past now dealt with in the present.
1. Promise?

Heal

Chapter 1 Promise?

* * *

><p>It was forever ago.<p>

On a spring day ten years ago, Brittany and Santana were running around in a field they had discovered in the woods. It was sunny and warm, they laughed and were enjoying themselves in the bubble they had created before falling down next to each other in exhaustion.

Suddenly, a thought came to Brittany and she turned to her best friend.

"San?"

"Yeah Britt?"

"How did you know I was crying at the playground when Puck pushed me?" Brittany asked.

"What do you mean? I wasn't going to let him get away for making you cry!" Santana exclaimed, thinking her best friend thought she wouldn't save her. She wasn't THAT mean.

"No," Brittany calmly stated,"I mean that how did you know I was hurt and crying when you were in the bathroom?"

Santana smiled," Because Britt, when you cry, it hurts right here," she said as she pointed to where her heart was.

Brittany lied back down and watched the sunset as she thought. What people never understood about her was that she never was book smart. You could have all the best tutors in the world and she would barely learn anything. But, she could _read_people like a book. For instance, she knew that she loved Santana and Santana loved her, but not like family does. She knew it was going to take time for Santana to realize this since Santana always talked about how the priest would say that the Berry men were an... astronomation? Abomination. She also saw how Quinn would look at Rachel longer than she should and how Rachel always blushed when she did.

So when Santana told her that her heart hurts when she hurts, Brittany didn't want that to happen.

"Then I will never cry," Brittany stated.

Santana's head moved so fast it was comical,"Why?"

"So you won't have to hurt," Brittany said, as if stating that the sky was blue to a child over and over.

"Tell you what Britt?" Santana asked.

"Hmm?"

"If you ever cry I will come to you so you won't hurt and then I won't hurt either," Santana stated.

Brittany laughed,"You can't always be there for me San."

"Sure I will!" Santana exclaimed standing up.

Brittany looked at her with adoration,"Promise?" she asked as she held out her pinky.

Santana linked there pinkies and they both walked back to the house.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>AN1: hey this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys like it!<p>

AN2: BY THE WAY I'M PLANNING ON CONTINUING IT, THIS IS JUST SOME BACKGROUND AND THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ROUGH SO I AM WARNING YOU NOW

AN3:THIS IS GOING TO BE BRITTANA BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE FABERRY SOMETHING FOR MOST OF YOU FANS OUT THERE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! :((

WARNING: PRETTY GRAPHIC RAPE BUT VERY EPIC ROMANCE THAT MAY LEAD TO DEATH BY UTTER EPICNESS!


	2. Broken

Chapter 2: Broken

They were drunk. She was alone. He was there. They left together.

No one would have expected JewFro to leave with one of the UnHoly Trinity's most sweetest girl from the jock party that night. No one even expected to see him there. He had a crying Brittany on his shoulder and was guiding her through the party to the door.

Brittany had just walked in on Santana and Puck having sex. She didn't know what to do, especially when Santana orgasmed and called out Puck's name. Her mind went to the many nights that it would be Santana calling out _her _name instead of _his._

Brittany closed the door, went downstairs and drank. Soon she was almost naked and completely in tears. She could't remember what got her to this point. Maybe it was Artie dumping her. Maybe it was because she belonged to the one person who didn't belong to anyone. Who knows?

All Brittany knew was that she was in JewFro's car and they were driving to God knows where. She knew that the car stopped. She also knew that this wasn't anywhere near her house, or anyone else's for that matter. Brittany knew that they stopped in Lima Heights Adjacent where her and Santana had went one time and Santana got in a fight with a junky and from then on, Santana used that to represent her.

Brittany also knew that Jacob Ben Isreal was taking off her cheerleading outfit and she tried to make him stop. When she tried to fight, he would hit her someplace on her someplace on her body. He pulled down his pants and pulled up his dick, then reached and put a condom on.

"Don't want you to have _my _bastard child now," He whispered in Brittany's ear as he shoved his length into her.

It seemed like forever. Him drilling himself on her and Brittany trying to get free. Nothing worked and hours...or maybe minutes, later, Jacob dumped Brittany on the pavement and she was left there in tears. She cried because she couldn't move, because she was forced to do something she didn't want to do for the first time, that she was taken advantage of.

"SANTANA!" she screamed. No matter what, Santana had kept her promise. They weren't big, just people who called her stupid. But now, now she needed Santana the most.

When no one came, Brittany got up and walked home. She told her parents, who told the police, and who told Santana.

Santana.

She had sent Brittany millions of texts.

_B, where are you?-S_

_I'm sorry B, please forgive me! I didn't mean for you to see us... I didn't even mean to do it!-S_

_OMG! I'm so so so sorry B! I heard what happened! Please text back!-S_

_B... I need you to be okay...-S_

_...I'm sorry...Love-S_

Brittany deleted all of them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Quinn turned toward the door of Rachel's basement to see the girl walk back in, desheveled, slouched, and miserable. Not the way she looked a few minutes ago when she went to take Jewfro and kick him out for crashing the party. Quinn walked up to Rachel, who glanced at her and winced, like Quinn was going to say something to cut her down another peg. Instead, Quinn took in the sight befor her.

Rachel's hair was a mess, her makeup had run, her clothes were tore, and she seemed like she could cry at any minute. Quinn just... couldn't. She turned around and told all the glee kids to leave and that the party was over. As finn was about to exit the door he turned and looked at Quinn.

"So," he said with his signature goofy smirk as he leaned against the doorframe, "since you and Sam aren't together i was wondering-"

"Goodbye Fin," Quinn said as she was pushing him out the door. She locked and closed the door and turned around.

Rachel was standing there staring at Quinn. She had a blank look on her face, like she couldn't remember how to remember. Without question, Quinn took Rachel's hand and guided the petite girl to her bedroom. It wasn't pink, wasnt yellow, wasn't green or blue... the one side of the room was wood with a walk in closet. The back wall was pink. The left wall where the window was, was yellow and the right, where Rachel's bathroom was, was painted pink. On the walls were pictures of broadway plays. On on wall was a board with pictures. Ha;f of it was full on the side that said family. The other side only had one picture, the mistake picture taken last year during glee. The one where Quinn was staring at Rachel...

Quinn guided Rachel to the bed and they both sat down. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Rachel," Quinn said, "what happened?" Her words were like a bomb and she set reachel off.

"He raped me Quinn! He told me he had something for me and then he raped me! He took the one thing I had, the one thing that made me pure and he took it from me! Now I can't even... I can't even believe I'm telling you this!"

"Rachel..."

Rachel just kept rambling and the more she did, the more her body shook and tears came down. Quinn repeatedly tried to get her attention, but failed. No one knows what possessed her to do it, but Quinn stood up and kissed Rachel. It wasn't soft, wasn't hard... it was just... what Rachel seemed to need. The kiss was alien territory for them but it felt familiar. After the kiss broke, Rachel cried into Quinn's arm. They laid down and Rachel cried till she passed out.

Quinn knew that Rachel was broken, but maybe she could help heal her.

Maybe Quinn needed to be healed, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS MUCH, I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY... I KNOW, EXCUSES, EXCUSES. ANYWAYS, TO APOLOGIZE I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN THE OTHERS JUST FOR YOU!<strong>

**AN2: RIGHT AFTER THIS POST I WILL BE POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR "SLIPPING THROUGH THE CRACKS"**

**AN3: FABERRY STILL IS NOT A GO... THEY WERE JUST KISSING TO GET RACHEL TO SHUTUP... BUT THERE WILL BE SOME PEZBERRY FRIENDSHIP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**AQ1: ANY QUESTIONS FOR ME?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE... SORRY...**


	3. savior

Chapter 3: Savior

Brittany was alone in the choir room. Friday, the day where she could be at home without worrying that Jewfro would attack her. Home and safe. Except, right now, she just couldn't move. She didn't know why, but she just was in a trance, like someone had hypnotized her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the very person she was trying to avoid was coming up behind her.

Putting a cloth with cloriphorm over her mouth, Jacob Ben Isreal knocked poor Brittany out.

* * *

><p>Santana was in the girl's bathroom crying. Quinn and Rachel were standing beside her as she explained what happened to her and Brittany. Rachel couldn't believe he would have the guts to hurt Santana's Brittany. No one would even dare to look at the feisty latina that way. Quinn wondered how Santana hadn't beaten the shit out of Jacob yet, but him being absent from school all week made it hard for her to find him.<p>

The duet were worried about the tall blonde and how her partner in crime weren't by eachother. Both would walk down the hallways with a dazed look, as if they were in their own world. It moght have been the usual with Brittany, but she also lost the spark and bubbliness that everyone who was with her felt. When they finally talked to Santana about it, she broke down in tears and explained. Rachel told Santana who it was for sure, but never mentioned that it had happened to her, too.

A scream was heard and Santana recognized the voice. She was out of the bathroom and into the choir room in a matter of seconds. Jacob Ben Isreal looked like a deer caught in headlights. Brittany was in one of the chairs with her cheerleading skirt around her ancles. She had a bloody nose, but it didn't seem like Jewfro had gotten to far. Santana snarled and was about to pounce when a small diva tackled him to the ground. Rachel started to hit, kick and slap every part of Jacob that was in her sight. Everyone in the room just watched in shock as the not so violent brunette kicked Jacob's ass. He was knocked out, but even then Rachel kept hitting him.

Quinn was the first one to snap out of the trance she was in. She grabbed Rachel and pulled her off with all the blonde's might. Rachel was still swinging but stopped abruptly when Quin held her in her arms. Rachel broke down in sobs. Santana hurried and untied Brittany, who had passed out from all the excitement. Nothing seemed to be damaged too bad, well the physical didn't seem to damaged, but the emotional... only time could tell.

Pointing to Jacob, Santana addressed Quinn, "Call the police, tell them what happened. I have to take Brittany to my house and take care of her," Santana then turned to the sobbing diva, "We'll talk later."

Quinn waited for Rachel to calm down before calling the police. When they arrived, both Rachel and Quinn explained what happened and they took Jacob to jail when he woke up and said, "Where's the bitch? I need to get off!" Without noticing the two officers in the room with him. They said that he had confessed and would be in juvey for a long time, and then jail.

* * *

><p>When Brittany woke up, the first thing she noticed was someone was holding her. The person had an iron grip around the blonde's waist. Brittany was frightened if only for a second before she saw the almond colored skin and delicate hands. Turning around, Brittany saw that Santana had fallen asleep. She smiled to herself and kissed the latina's lips.<p>

Santana sturred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled lazily when she saw Brittany. Wiping some hair out of the taller girl's face she spoke, "Hey."

"Hey," Brittany said, "you saved me, and my heart stopped hurting so much."

Santana scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, so Brittany elaborated, "When you weren't there, my heart was hurting more. I trusted you and then you weren't there the moment I truly needed you. This week, I would lay in my bed and wondered if I was just having a bad dream and you would wake me up from it and everyhtig would be alright. But I would wake up and cry because I could see the bruises and cuts. I hurt you by telling you to leave and it just made me hurt more. Then you saved me and I knew that you would be there for me. You might not always be there for me, but you try to fix your mistakes and you prove that you can help me get better. So now my heart can feel a little bit better, and so can yours. So, my heart hurts less, but it isn't healed."

Santana blinked away some of the tears that were streaming down her face. She had never heard Brittany speak so intellegent and so soft in their entire time as friends. This was the moment that Santana had finally realised how deeply in love she was with her best friend, and she was deep. The latina squeezed Brittany tighter and pulled the blonde closer to her. They stayed that way as they slept.

* * *

><p>A streets down, Quinn was holding Rachel as the diva cried. When they reached the Berry house, Rachel had lost it. She screamed, yelled at Quinn, and almost tore her whole house apart. Quinn pulled Rachel into another hug. It seemed to be the only thing she could do to calm the broken brunette. They laid in Rachel's bed as Quinn told Rachel that she would be okay. After a while, Rachel looked up at Quinn with sad, broken eyes.<p>

"It can't be alright, Quinn. I won't be okay. You don't know what it's like every night here. My parents haven't gotten back from their business trip yet and I wake up in sweat and tears because I have nightmares of him touching me, entering me, and ruining me over and over again. I have to be in this house alone, praying that he doesn't come back and try to have his way with me again," Rachel said.

"He's gone now, you don't have to worry about it anymore," Quinn replied.

"But I remember what it felt like, and that's just as bad. He instilled fear in me and now all I can do is fear. He took my innocence and when someone does that to you, it's hard to recover," Rachel said, snuggling into Quinn further.

Hesitantly Quinn spoke, "I-I could stay with you till your parents get back. Would that be alright?"

Quinn could just barely feel Rachel nodd against her stomach. In the morning Quinn would get her stuff, but right now, she texted her mom and pulled Rachel in the covers. They slept in eachothers embrace, both too afraid that the other would slip away.

Little did these four girls know that they were saving eachother one by one in their own way. Each were building the other up, silently, slowly saving themselves from the world.

_In everyone's own little way, we are all saviors._

* * *

><p><strong>AN1: WOW! I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER! I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LONG WAIT I JUST COULDN'T THINK OF A WAY TO CONTINUE THIS STORY FOR A VERY LONG TIME!<strong>

**AN2: I KNOW THAT THE LEGAL SYSTEM DOESN'T REALLY WORK EXACTLY THAT WAY, BUT I NEEDED JACOB OUT OF THE WAY. OH AND THERE ISN'T ANY GUY BASHING IN THIS WHOLE STORY EXCEPT JACOB BECAUSE...WELL... FOR OBVIOUS REASONS, BUT THE GUYS AREN'T ALWAYS JERKS SO SORRY :(**

**AN3: THANK YOU dancelikeheya FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY**

**AN4: JenniferTVgirl, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION THEY BOTH GOT RAPED BY THE SAME PERSON IT'S JUST BRITTANY WAS RAPED EARLIER AT NIGHT AND RACHEL WAS TOO BUT LATER IN THE NIGHT.**

**AQ1: DO YOU LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING? **

**AQ2: ANY IDEAS?**

**AQ3: ANY QUESTIONS?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE... BUT WHO THINKS I SHOULD? JUST KIDDING ;)**

**P.S.: OH! ONE MORE THING! THIS STORY IS VERY DEPRESSING BUT IT WILL GET BETTER... SLOWLY... VERY... SLOWLY... BUT YOU GUYS ARE GARRANTEED TO HAVE SOME WTF? YESYESYESYESYESYESYES! GRRRRR! AND FINALY! MOMENTS. SO STAY TUNED!**


	4. Healing with Hearts

**WOW… THIS ONE HASN'T BEEN TOUCHE DIN FOREVER AND I TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDAATING THIS ONE AT ALL. I DO HAVE TO SADLY SAY THAT I UNDERSTAND WHAT THESE GIRLS ARE GOING THROUGH, BUT TO AN EXTENT BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER BEEN RAPES, BUT I WAS SEXUALLY ABUSED BY MY GRANDFATHER FOR 6 YEARS FROM WHEN I WAS 5 TO WHEN I WAS 11. HE IS IN JAIL FOR 8-18 YEARS SO NO WORRIES. OH AND IF ANYONE EVER WANTS TO TALK, FEEL FREE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME, I WILL KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING THROUGH. I AGAIN APOLOGIZING FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I WAS IN A RELATIONSHIP AND SORT OF TIED MYSSELF DOWN TO HER AND I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL WORK AND STUFF. BUT THE GIRL SCREWED ME OVER AND BROKE MY HEART MORE THAN POSSIBLE AND I ACTUALLY GOT A BREAK OFF OF SCHOOL SO I AM UPDATING. I'M THINKING ABOUT TEN CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY SO IT WILL MOVE FAST. ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 4: HEALING WITH HEARTS**

Quinn awoke to sniffling and quiet cries. She turned and looked at Rachel who was tossing and turning in bed, sweat dripping across her forehead and down onto the silk sheets. They were at Rachel's house, her dads were on a business trip again and Rachel was afraid to be left alone. They were on spring break, so there really wasn't a point in either of them going to school. Rachel let out a quiet scream and Quinn lightly pressed her shoulder and awoke Rachel from her nightmare. The brunette cried and Quinn held the poor girl for what felt as the millionth time, though she never got tired of it.

Rachel spoke through ragged sobs, "I can still feel his hands all over my body. He was my first, he stole what I should have given to the one I love. He wasn't gentle at all Quinn, he was so forceful and demanding and I can't stop replaying it over and over and-," the diva was cut off with soft, tender lips on hers. They moved slowly and unsurely until Rachel's own mouth responded.

They broke apart and Quinn looked sorrowful, "I-I'm sorry Rachel, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that, it's just," Quinn looked at Rachel and opened herself to what she has been feeling for the past few months, "you are so beautiful Rachel, and you need to know that."

"Then make me forget Quinn," Rachel said, her eyes growing with desire.

They kissed again, this time more fervently. Quinn climbed on top of Rachel and stayed like that, only for a few moments. The blonde then proceeded to unbutton the smaller girl's shirt and threw it to the side, revealing hardened nipples, since Rachel didn't sleep in a bra. The brunnete proceeded to return the favor and soon they were both unclothed. Quinn left a trail of butterfly kisses as she progressed down to the girl's neck. Quinn tenderly sucked, careful not to bite the short diva or do anything too rough. Quinn's soft hand moved across Rachel's thigh and gently up her stomach until she met a hardened nipple. Rachel gasped and grew stiff, remembering when Jacobs hand clawed at them and his teeth bit harshly on them. Quinn whispered reassurances in Rachel's ear, causing the girl to relax and bask in pleasure.

Quinn's hand started to move again and she started to trail wet kisses along Rachel's collarbone till she came face to face with the breast that wasn't given attention. She kissed around it and sucked lightly on the nipple, making Rachel's back to arch in pleasure.

"Quinn, I need you, now," Rachel said, almost desperately.

Quinn moved back to Rachel's neck and her hand moved through Rachel's wet folds and gently rubbed her clit. Rachel gasped and moaned in pleasure. After a few more moments, Quinn slipped one finger inside of Rachel. She gentle moved in and out and flicked her thump against the brunet's clit. Rachel, in return, used her knee to create friction where Quinn needed it most.

"Rachel, look at me," Quinn said between thrusts.

Rachel opened her eyes and the blonde and she both kept eye contact. The intensity of the moment was already pushing Rachel over the edge. Everything happened at once; Quinn inserted another finger into Rachel, her other hand gently played with Rachel's nipple, Quinn's thumb pushed into Rachel's clit, all the while Quinn spoke the words, "God, you are so beautiful Rachel."

In that moment, both girls reached their orgasms. It felt like white light was shot through their bodies, like they were melded into one person, not two people. It was where hot met cold and everything went on fast forward while they were frozen. When the moment passed, they finally caught up with reality.

Quinn slowly extracted her fingers, and held Rachel who had tears of relief slowly run down her face. She turned into the taller girl and kissed her. She rested her head between the crook of Quinn's head and neck. When Rachel believe the other girl to be asleep she whispered, "I think I could start to love you, Quinn Fabray."

Rachel never expected the response that came from the blonde's lips, "I think I could love you, too, Rachel Berry."

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, forgetting all the hurt and pain, and just basking in love and warmth.

**AN1: OKAY AND THAT CONCLUDES THIS CHAPTER. NOW THE NEXT ONE IS GOING TO BE WITH BRITTANY AND SANTANA AND WHAT HAPPENS WITH THEM.**

**AN2: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE WRITTEN SMUT SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF IT WASN'T TO YOUR LIKING.**

**AQ1: WHAT CHARACTERS WOULD YOU LIKE FOR ME TO FEATURE AND WHAT WOULD YOU WANT THEM TO BE: BASHED? OR HELPFUL/SUPPORTIVE?**

**DISCLAIMER! I AM SO SORRY, BUT I DON'T OWN GLEE, IF I DID… WELL EVERONE PROBABLY WOULD BE CRYING CAUSE I HIT SOME MAJOR ANGSTY HURT COMFORT THINGS HAHA… MAYBE IT IS A GOOD IDEA I DON'T OWN GLEE…**

**NOTICE! I WANT TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIRING IM GOING TO USE OR WHAT THE STORY LINE WOULD BE… IT WILL BE A ONE SHOT SO I AM GOING TO PUT THIS OUT:**

**CONTEST! THE FIRST PERSON TO PM ME THEIR SUMMARY OF A STORY I WILL WRITE IT IN A ONESHOT WITH MORE THAN 2,000 WORDS!**


End file.
